


My Crush and Her Nudes

by soulbuddies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Naked Female Clothed Female, Nude Photos, Public Nudity, Teasing, Touching, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulbuddies/pseuds/soulbuddies
Summary: To the school, Eliza is perfect. She's the president of the student council, daughter of the principal, and downright beautiful. Many fawn over her and long to have her attention. In Evelyn's case, she was willing to go to greater lengths to fulfill her feelings. She only needed a few pictures to sway Eliza into trying something with her. Sadly for her, Evelyn wanted to have her fun after school. She always wanted to see the president naked and wear a collar after all.-Bunny
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	My Crush and Her Nudes

Eliza looked over the note again, curious who it was that left it for her. She had found it wedged into her locker after her last class, politely parting from her friends as they left to catch the bus. The handwriting was very bubbly so obviously a girl had left it for her, but she couldn’t think of any girl that would want to meet her on the second floor in the history hall. At least, one that would leave her a note over just simply texting her or asking in person.

Part of her was almost nervous in a way. Was this some kind of prank by her friends maybe? The class president wouldn’t doubt it knowing them, they always liked to do stuff like that. All to see how much they could get away with, since being with Eliza was like a get out of jail free card in most cases. Her father being the principal certainly gave her and her closer friends some privileges others didn’t get after all.

The second floor was pretty much cleared out by the time she had reached the history section. There were a couple teachers milling about but most were heading to the teacher conference her father was holding. It’s why she was staying late today, waiting for her father to be done so that they could drive home together like usual. Eliza looked around but didn’t spot anyone. It seemed like she was all alone in the hall.

She looked over the note again curiously, making sure she hadn’t read it wrong. And it was in that moment that the door beside her opened and a familiar face appeared. Now, Eliza wasn’t the best with names but she definitely recognized the student in front of her as one of the varsity cheerleaders. “Oh! Hey there,” the president greeted happily, before holding up the note, “Were you the one that left me this?”

The girl giggled and nodded, stepping out into the hall and locking their arms. Eliza was a little surprised by the gesture but went along with it and smiled at the other. “Yes! Sorry to be weird about it, but I didn’t know how else to get ahold of you on such short notice,” the blonde replied, pulling the president into the classroom. 

The brunette looked around, expecting to see other people but strangely enough it was just the two of them. “Oh it’s okay! Maybe I can get your number now for the future,” she replied, looking into her purse for her phone. Having the other put her contact info in would be a great way for Eliza to get a hold of the girl’s name. She really didn’t want to seem rude by asking at this point, not with the other acting so friendly. 

“That’s actually a perfect idea! Let me see,” the cheerleader replied, unlocking their arms and holding out her hand. The brunette happily opened her phone and started a new contact for the other, handing it over with a kind smile. The bubbly woman quickly filled it out before passing it back to Eliza, the president quick to read the name. Evelyn. It hit her like a brick and made her feel stupid for not remembering before.

She smiled at the other and sent her a quick hello through text as she asked, “So what’s up, Evelyn? Did something come up that you wanted to tell me asap about?” Eliza made sure to use the name in order to try and connect it to the girl’s face better. The other’s phone beeped a second later, the cheerleader prying it from her back pocket and smiling down at the message. Though there was something… off about that smile.

The blonde giggled at the question. “There was something I wanted to show you, actually. But I’ll just send it to you instead. Hold on,” came the blonde’s reply as she tapped away on her phone. Show her something? Some website or photo maybe? Eliza was wracking her brain for the last time she had spoken to this girl, wondering if this would be in reference to some conversation they had had before.

Her phone buzzed and she looked down at what the other had sent her. At first the brunette didn’t react to the image, not registering what she was looking at. But then Eliza’s face paled and she gasped. On her phone screen was a picture of her, completely nude in the locker room. Her green eyes widened in disbelief as her hands naturally went to cover herself, feeling utterly exposed just by looking at the image.

“How did you get this?” she asked quickly, her mind running through a bunch of possible scenarios. It had to have been someone in her gym class but then, why was Evelyn bringing it up to her now? Like this? Was the picture already spreading? Had others already seen this? Her body began to shake as her breathing picked up in her panic.

Evelyn was quick to reach out and put a hand to her arm reassuringly. “Don’t worry. No one has seen that but me,” she told her which instantly put Eliza at ease. Knowing that a bunch of people weren’t looking at her naked body and talking about it like some juicy piece of gossip was a relief. The last thing she needed was her father catching sight of that or going out of his way to find the culprit. 

But before she could be too happy other thoughts started to come to mind. Ones that the cheerleader was obviously anticipating because she continued, stepping closer and whispering right into her ear. “But that could change with just a few taps on my phone,” she giggled quietly, biting her lip as Eliza’s stomach dropped into her stomach.

“You took the photo…” she replied backing up from the other and giving her a fearful look.This wasn’t good. Had she accidentally hurt this girl? She hadn’t meant to if that was the case. Or perhaps she was looking for something in return for not sending that picture to anyone, like doing her homework for the rest of the year. That seemed to be the most likely with how giddy Evelyn looked. The blonde leaned back against the edge of the teacher’s desk and nodded to the accusation.

“Yep!” she replied looking down at her phone and holding it up so that Eliza could watch as she zoomed in to look at different parts of her nude frame, “I don’t really fancy myself a photographer but I think I got you at just the right angle.” There was a pause where Evelyn’s blue eyes softened, almost like she was looking… fondly at the image on her screen before continuing. “So vulnerable and yet so carefree. Completely unaware that anyone was even looking at you. All of you-”

“Stop!” Eliza interjected, her embarrassment finally coming forward as the shock of the situation wore off, “Please, stop. Just… What do you want?” Her heart was pounding a mile a minute as she tried to keep her hands from shaking too badly. Evelyn ignored her for a moment, reaching behind her and picking up the pointer stick from the teacher’s desk. “Please… Please don’t send that to anyone. I… I’ll do whatever you want just please delete that picture. I promise!” she continued as the blonde played with the pointer in her hand.

She could feel the heat on her cheeks as they burned. Eliza was being blackmailed, a situation she had never thought she would be put into in the first place. But to make it worse, it was a nude image being used against her. One that she hadn’t even consented to. Evelyn reached out and poked her cheek with the pointer, giggling at the president’s words. “Whatever I want? Now that gives me a lot to choose from. But… alas, parting with the photo will be difficult as it’s very special to me. Maybe if you beg a little more I might consider it.”

The smirk on the other’s face had Eliza shrinking where she stood. She swallowed thickly and looked around the room, wishing for some way out of this. But there was none, she had no choice. The brunette closed her eyes and swallowed her pride as she slowly got down on her knees in front of the other. “I… Please don’t send that picture to anyone. Please, Evelyn… Please delete it...” she whispered, her body shaking as her blush deepened.

In truth she was a very shy girl when it came to her body. This was absolutely her weak point and the cheerleader was jabbing into it without a lick of mercy. The blonde did seem satisfied though, humming happily as she played with the stick in her hands. “Very well. But only because you begged so sweetly,” she said, holding up her phone and looking at her over the top of it. It wasn’t until the flash went off that she realized that Evelyn was taking another picture of her. Huddled up on the ground and looking pathetic. “Perfect! Got to save the memory after all.”

Eliza sucked in a breath to object before pausing. She had no leg to stand on here, no way to argue with the girl. The cheerleader stood and came over to the president, looking down at her with a wicked grin. “Now, since you want me to delete these pictures, I’m gonna need something just as good in return,” she started, holding up the pointer and tapping it to the brunette’s shoulder, “Oh! I know. Why don’t you strip now? Give me a live show. That’s much better than a measly photo.”

The president just balked at her. She wanted her to get naked? Here and now? Eliza looked to the door and then down at herself. What if she got caught? What if another student saw and took a picture? What if her father came looking for her right then, the meeting over? Was… Was she really considering doing this? Evelyn laughed, obviously seeing the wheels turn in the brunette’s head. “All of the teachers are distracted and all of the students left are downstairs or outside. Come on now. Don’t be shy, madam president.”

She was beyond shy and beyond embarrassed. Eliza couldn’t even get herself to move until Evelyn sighed and threatened to post it to a group chat for every minute she hesitated. Her embarrassment reached its peak as she slowly stood and took off her school uniform. The brunette carefully removed and folded each article, setting it on the desk behind her.

It was once she was down to her bra and panties that she dared to look at Evelyn. And she really wished she hadn’t. The look in the other’s crystal blue eyes was predatory. Like the woman was eating up the sight. She even licked her lips, making Eliza squirm and turn away. She removed the last two layers and set them on the desk, facing away from the other but nude like she demanded.

“Now turn around. Let me see you. All of you.” Eliza took a shaky breath as she turned around. Her hands were doing their best to cover her fairly large chest and her privates. Evelyn walked back over to her and looked her over. She used the pointer stick to force the brunette’s hands to her sides, deepening her blush and making the cheerleader chuckle.

And yet, despite her intense embarrassment, there was some arousal from the situation. She wasn’t sure what it came from but it’s presence confused her and wetted her lower lips. Not enough to notice but enough for her to be hyper aware of it. “Beautiful. You’re body is truly perfect, madam president,” Evelyn whispered into her ear, having circled around behind her.

The pointer stick came around the front of her, the tip of it running over the crests and valleys of her body. Eliza tried to squirm away from it but her back hit the other’s front, keeping her in place as the pointer went over her breasts and then down to her thighs. “I know I said I’d delete the pictures if you did this… but I think I’m going to need a little more from you. That is, if you’re up for it.”

Those words gave her few options. Even still, her embarrassment implored her to speak and object. “Please… Please no more… This is already too much…” she whispered back, Evelyn just tutting in her ear in response. The blonde’s phone came out in front of them, and the brunette had expected to see the same photo of her on its screen again. But instead, it was the camera app flashing another picture of her before she could stop the other.

“Oops… Gotta hate accidental pictures like that,” she said, holding the phone out of Eliza’s reach when she went to grab it, “But I guess it kind of works out for me. A little more motivation for you.” The blonde looked at the other’s phone screen, seeing the new picture of her with all of her chest exposed. She tried to grab for the phone again, but Evelyn stopped her.

The cheerleader wrapped her arm around the nude woman, rubbing her hand over the skin as she pulled her in close. The president squirmed at the touch before breaking free and getting a few feet away from Evelyn. After chuckling and putting her phone away again, the blonde looked the other over happily. “Are you gonna listen like a good little girl?” she asked, her voice full to the brim with confidence.

Eliza crumbled. She was thoroughly trapped at this point. Two nude pictures now were on the other’s phone plus another of her on her begging, all ready to be sent to everyone she knew. “What… What else did you want?” she whimpered, her hands coming up to cover herself again. All the while her body continued to react to the idea of being seen, her lower lips growing more and more moist.

“Well first, I’ll need you to wear this,” Evelyn replied, pulling out a collar from her other pocket. It looked worn down, like a pet the cheerleader once had used it. It was absolutely degrading but she did eventually reach out and take it from the other. Unfortunately she had to use both hands to put it on, leaving her body exposed to blonde until she had it clipped into place. “Very good. Now you look perfect for our walk. Come along!”

The other walked towards the door with her pointer stick in hand, fully expecting Eliza to follow suit. But the brunette was too busy being a strange mixture of shocked, embarrassed, and… aroused. Her arousal was actually starting to show, the glossed over lips giving away how the situation was getting to her. Despite her not understanding the arousal, she prayed that the blonde wouldn’t notice it. “B-But… What if someone sees me?” she asked, the very question only adding fuel to her arousal.

Evelyn just chuckled at her, giving her a look like she was too paranoid even though Eliza was the one fully nude where she shouldn’t be. “Like I said. No one is around. You’ll be fine. We’re just taking a little trip down the hall. Come on. Who’s a good girl?” She pointed her stick at the president obviously implying just who this good girl was. Her blush deepened as she inched herself over to the door and cracked it open.

She peeked outside, looking up and down the hall until she was certain no one was around. With a deep breath, Eliza opened the door and stepped out into the hall. “W-Where…?” was all she could manage to get out through her nervousness. Her breathing was ragged, her body still uncomfortably pleased by the scenario. The blonde pointed down to the very end of the hall, to the final classroom before the steps.

Eliza nodded before beginning their walk down the hall. Each step was slow as her ears honed in on any and all sounds. Suddenly, the other woman spoke up and startled her. “Yknow,” the cheerleader started, her eyes looking out the large windows of the hallway, “There’s a lot of people going about their club activities down there. They might see you if they have good eyes on them.” 

Those words sent a jolt of panic down her spine. “You said no one would see me…!” Eliza replied in a rush. She whined as her lower lips twitched at the thought. Her body for some reason liked the idea of people seeing her like this, even though it embarrassed her to no end. The wetness was really beginning to show now, her hand doing it’s best to cover her privates as her thighs squeezed together.

“Calm down now. That just means you’ll have to make sure they don’t see you, yeah?” Evelyn replied, stepping over to the brunette and letting the tip of her pointer run over whatever she wasn’t able to cover, “Just need to keep yourself low to the ground. Maybe crawl on all fours or something like that? I don’t mind either way of course. Just do as you like.” Her voice made it clear what the smart choice was though.

And Eliza hated the idea. She was telling her to crawl, giving her a full view of her behind and her awkward arousal. There was no way she could do that, it was way too humiliating. But… the president looked to the windows. They were big and being on the second floor didn’t mean people couldn’t look up and notice her. Evelyn was unfortunately right about what she needed to do.

Slowly she got down on her hands and knees, feeling like an absolute dog. Cool air was hitting her wet privates now and she just knew that those blue eyes were looking. Evelyn was staring right at her crotch and… Oh god, had her lips just drip some onto the tile. She looked down between her legs and silently gasped. Not only was her arousal actually dripping but Evelyn had knelt down to look too.

If her embarrassment hadn’t been bad before, that would’ve done it. Her legs immediately snapped shut, a desperate attempt to cover her arousal but it was too late. Evelyn whistled, tapping her rear with the stick to get her to start moving again. She didn’t want to but she also didn’t want to stay naked in the hallway for anyone to find. 

Her pace remained slow though, the cheerleader continuously tapping her rear to get her to go faster. “Why are you so slow? Could it be that you actually want to be seen?” the blonde questioned, making her squirm as she looked back at Evelyn. It wasn’t true… It wasn’t! But… her body reacted to the thought anyway, shuddering at the mention of eyes on her.

“No. Of course not…” Eliza replied, trying to keep herself quiet. She didn’t want her words to echo down the long hallway and garner any attention. The blonde came a little closer, her pointer stick going between her legs before she could even think to stop it. The tip of it pressed and wiggled right against her clit, making her gasp and squirm. The brunette knew she could pull away, crawl forward to stop the other but she didn’t. She remained frozen as the cheerleader pleasured her.

“If that’s the case, then… why are you so excited, madam president?” Evelyn cooed out from behind her, that damn pointer still playing with her arousal. Little sounds were falling from Eliza’s lips, the girl unable to stop them. She’d never been touched by someone else like this and the location was setting her entire body on fire. It was tensed for someone to come along at any moment, pressuring her arousal to build and release sooner.

Eliza leaned forward so that she could get on her elbows and cover her mouth. Unfortunately that put her rear up in the air more for her tormentor. “N-No… It’s only because you’re touching… me…” she managed to get out between little moans and gasps. The tip started twirling it in little circles around her clit, making her actually moan into her hands.

The assault continued as the other chuckled. “I’m not so convinced. Your thighs are so wet now and you’re making a nice little puddle on the floor.” Eliza looked and sure enough her arousal had continued to drip onto the ground from Evelyn playing with her. “But if you’re sure you aren’t excited then let's keep going. Just a little bit farther.” The pointer didn’t let up though, it just kept playing with her as she got back up onto her hands and continued. 

Every few feet she’d have to stop and cover her mouth, Evelyn being especially cruel to her. Of course Eliza had touched herself before but this was so different. It was another person in a place she shouldn’t be doing this in. And anyone could see her nude and aroused like this. Her brain kept focusing on that part, heating her body up faster than normal. 

She stopped just outside of the last door in the hallway, unable to move as she got close to her release. Closer than she had any right to be here and now. “Come on, girl,” Evelyn encouraged as she opened the door for the brunette, “Just a little farther and then you’ll be safe from any prying eyes.” Eliza used those words as motivation, ignoring her arousal and crawling forward into the room.

Collapsing back down on her elbows, the president covered her face with her hands. Had she really almost finished in the middle of the hallway? Her embarrassment was indescribable as she listened to the door behind her close. “Look at you,” Evelyn’s voice called out as she came back over and got on her knees beside her, “You’re a quivering mess. I didn’t know you were so kinky, madam president.”

The title only degraded her further, making her hide her face even more. But… Eliza still left her hips in the air. Part of her was hoping that this heat would be put to rest by the other woman, just so she could think clearly again. “There’s more windows over there,” the blonde cooed out, pointing to the far wall of the classroom. Those windows went all the way to the floor too. Anyone in the commons area could look up and see them. “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll help you finish if you follow me to that closet over there. Just so no one sees you.”

Eliza looked to where the other was referring and shuddered. There was a moment where she contemplated her options before simply complying to the other’s demands. Something told her she still didn’t have much choice in the matter. Evelyn would probably just take another photo and force her into the closet. The brunette crawled over to the closet and followed the other inside.

It was dark once the door was shut tight, the cheerleader pulling out her phone and using its flashlight to see. “Stay on your knees and elbows. Just like a good girl,” Evelyn said, making her quiver in more ways than one. She hid her face as she prepared for the pointer stick to touch her once again. But instead, her lower lips were met with a hot breath before the blonde began eating her out.

It took everything she had not to moan out loudly to the sensation. This was so much different from her finger or even the pointer. It was wet and warm and knew exactly how to touch her to get a reaction. Eliza at some point stopped covering her mouth, moaning out in the tight space for more. She kept thinking about how anyone might hear her, might come looking and find them like this. Her insides burned as the sensation continued to build and build.

When she finally tumbled over the edge, her hand actually made it back to her mouth to cover up her loud moaning. Her body rocked on top of that tongue, mentally praising it for the work it was doing. Once her orgasm had ridden itself out completely, Eliza pulled away and flopped onto her side. All of her muscles kept spasming as she laid there, trying to recover from the intensity of her climax. She… had never come that hard before.

The flashlight was blinding as it pointed down at her, Evelyn more than likely smirking down at her from the darkness. Another wave of pleasure rocketed through her, her hand going between her legs to rub at her clit in the afterglow. When she looked back to the light, curious why the blonde hadn’t said anything… That’s when Eliza noticed the little red light next to the flashlight.

Evelyn had been recording the entire thing.

Her eyes widened and she reached for the phone again but not before the cheerleader stood up and opened the door, blinding the poor girl more. She stopped the recording and wiped at her face. Eliza really must’ve come hard, the other’s whole neck was wet. “Wow. What a show. Well a deal is a deal,” Evelyn said, deleting all of the photos from her phone and showing it to the woman who was struggling to get off of the floor.

“Wait! What about that video…?” Eliza was quick to ask, shakily getting to her feet but only with the support of a nearby mop and bucket. The other just chuckled as she continued to clean herself off.

“Oh this? This is for our fun next time. Speaking of which, I have a test to study for. I best be going. Make sure to keep your collar covered though. You’ll be wearing it everyday until I’m done with you.” Evelyn gave her a wink before walking away, back towards the door of the classroom.

Seeing her leave her there so suddenly had her desperately reaching out but not going out past the safety of the closet. “Evelyn wait! What about my clothes?” she cried out, too panicked to care about someone hearing her.

The blonde opened the door and looked back at her thoughtfully before a wicked smile slid onto her face. “I guess you’ll just have to crawl back for them.”


End file.
